Known implementations of human interacted object recognition are complex. It would be beneficial to reduce the complexity of human interacted object detection in order to reduce processing and/or network transmission bandwidth requirements.
In some cases, the same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. In some cases, numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.